Together and Apart
by Skywalker Syndrome
Summary: Anakin and Padmé have managed to find eachother in midst of war, but will an unknown antagonist ruin their bliss? ON HIATUS.
1. Closer Than You Think

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley don't own any of these character nor do I own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm ltd.**

**This story takes place between AOTC and ROTS and I am in complete denial that ROTS didn't happen even if it was an awsome episode but I hate that Anakin turned to the darkside but anyway on to the story...**

* * *

Together and Apart

The planet of Coruscant gleamed with the lights of the massive skyscrapers. The night was clear and winking stars were visible from anywhere on the capital. In the senators' residences: 500 republica, a certain senator prepared for her twenty-fifth birthday ball in the reception area of the grand opera house.

Senator Amidala was in her bedroom putting the final touches on her hair which was slightly tied back with light blue and turquoise ribbons. Her rich brown curls cascaded down her back. She wore a light blue gown that hugged her curves with a turquoise ribbon at her waist to correspond with the ones in her hair.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she wished her husband could be there and stand by her at the ball, but she knew that he had important jedi duties to attend to. As she finished her thoughts she heard a polite knock at her bedroom door.

"M'lady, the speeder has arrived, are you ready to go?"

The senator recognized this voice and identified that the soft voice belonged to her loyal handmaiden Dormé. As she gathered her things, the senator responded.

"Yes Dormé, I am coming and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Padmé. We have known each other for so long so it is only logical that we re on a first name basis."

Padmé was the senator's unformal first name and only people she has known for a long period of time have called her that.

The door to Padmé's bedroom slid open with a quick _woosh _to reveal Dormé dressed in a green dress much less extravagant than Padmé's and a gray cloak as were the rest of the handmaidens.

Padmé greeted Dormé with a friendly smile and continued downstairs to the veranda where a black, closed cockpit speeder awaited her entry.

Padmé got herself situated and comfortable in the luxurious speeder in which she awaited arrival to the ball in her honor where there would be holoNET reporters and senators waiting. Her thoughts drifted back to her husband which she missed, Anakin Skywalker.

They had been married a little less than a year and since they had to keep their marriage a secret, she didn't get to wake up next to him every morning. He was constantly called into duty for the Clone Wars which had spread to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Padmé braced herself to be bombarded by hundreds of people waiting to wish her a happy birthday but it wouldn't be happy without her husband there to celebrate with her but she knew it would be this way so she put on her best political mask, but behind it, thoughts of Anakin swirled in her mind as the speeder approached the landing bay of the opera house.

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple…

Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi searched frantically for his padwan throughout the Jedi Temple with important news.

Obi-Wan finally found his padwan, Anakin Skywalker meditating in a meditating sanctuary. Once Anakin sensed his master's presence his eyes popped open as he turned to face him. Anakin's cool blue eyes met his master's slightly green ones. As soon as Obi-Wan Realized he had Anakin's attention he began to speak.

"Anakin, the council has assigned us an urgent mission." Obi-Wan stated quickly.

Anakin was slightly disappointed at Obi-Wan's statement. Anakin and Obi-Wan had recently returned from a mission in the Outer Rim and Anakin wanted to use his first free moment to surprise Padmé, but this option had clearly been eliminated based on the current situation.

Anakin ended his thoughts quickly remembering the current presence of his master and restored his mind shields and spoke before Obi-Wan could notice a change in his mood.

"What kind of mission?" Anakin replied suppressing a sigh of disappointment.

Anakin already knew the answer. He knew that he and Obi-Wan were going to be sent to some far off planet to prevent separatist control, but Obi-Wan answer took him by surprise.

"We have been assigned to protect Senator Amidala. A ball is being held in honor of her birthday and the council believes that her security will not be enough to protect her with the amount of guests that will be attending." Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin inwardly jumped with immense amounts glee. He would be able to see his beloved wife and on her birthday especially!

_I can't wait to see her face when I surprise her. _Anakin thought as he smiled mischievously to himself.

Luckily Obi-Wan didn't notice the change in Anakin's expression and continued.

"We must leave immediately to make it in time." Obi-Wan continued.

With a quick nod Anakin rose from his meditating pose and followed his master to the landing bay of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin cheered to himself because he knew that he would be with his wife soon enough…


	2. Taken By Surprise

**Just wanted to let you know that it is rated T for later chapters. Sorry about the length of the chapters. They will get longer as I go along. By the way this is my first fan fic so sorry if it is a little slow.**

* * *

As the exclusive speeder landed on the bustling landing bay holoNET reporters readied themselves for the arrival of another important guest. They were all anticipating the coveted arrival of the guest of honor, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo. Many guests had already arrived but no one has yet to see the beautiful young senator. 

Onboard the incoming speeder, Padmé breathed deeply and was ready to face hundreds of pleasant faces that waited for her. It wouldn't be long until she exited her speeder and was mauled by holoNET reporters who asked her constant questions and repeatedly snapped pictures.

Padmé pushed all thoughts of Anakin from her mind as the door to the seeder was opened by one of her guards. She had thought of Anakin the entire way to the Opera House and she knew she had to stop thinking of him to remotely enjoy the night.

She slowly exited the speeder followed by her array of handmaidens and swiftly stalked through the crowd of reporters.

Padmé ignored their echoing questions and entered the vast hall that was filled with the sound of laughter, friendly chattering and light, lovely music. The hall was surrounded by halls lead to various rooms and each was framed with many massive, marble pillars.

The hall was filled with many important people and a portion of these people dancing to the light melody that was being played.

As Padmé descended down the stair she noticed the gasps, admirations and eyes that now carefully watched her. She felt self conscious under their stares but she continued to walk down the marble steps followed by her closely watching security team.

As soon as she reached the bottom many senators greeted her with continuous statements of "Happy Birthday!"

Padmé was relieved to come face to face with her family who waited for Padmé to react.

Padmé ran to her mother's awaiting arms first, moved on to her sister Sola's embrace and ended with giving her father a hug that showed him how much she wanted her family here with her on her birthday.

After Padmé released her father, her mother quickly interjected.

"Padme, Happy Birthday! We are so glad you are alright. You look absolutely stunning tonight." Jobal stated eagerly.

Padmé replied almost immediately, "Thank you. I am so glad that you could come," she turned to face them all and continued, "All of you."

Sola took this opportunity to speak up. "Well we couldn't very well miss your Birthday now, could we?"

Padmé simply smiled as a response, but her moment of happiness was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder of a fellow senator of hers.

Senator Organa stood behind Padmé and smiled. He bowed his head politely as Padmé quickly excused herself from her family.

"Senator Amidala, Happy Birthday! You look beautiful." Senator Organa greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you so much Senator Organa. I am relieved you could make it."

"I do as well, and if you don't mind I would like to introduce you to some of my collogues who have been waiting to meet you"

"That would be wonderful" Padmé replied.

Senator Organa led Padmé to a gathered group of senators and began introducing her to them.

_And here it goes. _Padmé thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in the landing bay…

Two jedi walked briskly across the deserted landing bay to the reception hall entrance. The holoNET reporters cleared out after the arrival of Senator Amidala so the only sound was the muffled sound of talking and music coming from the ball.

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the grand hall entrance to find an already bustling party.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"I am going to inform Senator Amidala's security team of our arrival. Check the security and focus." Obi-Wan informed Anakin.

"Yes, master." Anakin replied anxiously.

Obi-Wan flashed his padwan a quick smile and disappeared into the crowd in search of Captain Typho, the head of Senator Amidala's security team.

As soon as Obi-Wan Was out of sight Anakin's eyes darted frantically around the vast hall in search of his wife.

He was so looking forward to their reunion that he had already devised a plan to get her alone without being noticed.

Anakin's eyes froze the instant he recognized Padmé's beautiful features. He nearly gasped at the way she looked. To him, she truly looked like and angel.

He admired her as she was chatting with many different people and how she avoided the dance floor. At that thought, he laughed to himself. He knew she only enjoyed dancing with him.

Though he was content with watching her and her graceful movements, he had to put his plan into action. It was just a matter of time until she was in his arms.

Anakin quickly walked down the stairs unnoticed and hid himself in the shadows of one of the hallways, behind a large pillar.

Padmé couldn't seem to focus on anything that was happening around her. She could not help but think about Anakin. Everything around her reminded her on him. Any attempt of pushing thoughts of him from her was always shattered. She couldn't help but think of Anakin because she loved him more than anything but no one could find out.

As she withdrew herself from her thoughts she realized that she was in a conversation with a fellow senator.

Padmé picked up on the conversation. The other senator was talking about a current situation about the Outer Rim Sieges and had the sudden urge to be alone.

She waited for the right moment to excuse herself from the current conversation that she did not want to be a part of considering the subject it was centered around.

She was careful to go unnoticed as she stopped at a refreshment table in front of the many different hallways.

It was then that she allowed her thoughts to drift to Anakin. She recalled all of their happiness together and thought of how much she wanted to be in his arms right at that very moment. She wanted to feel his gentle caress and gaze upon his boyish young face.

While deep in thought, Padmé didn't notice a shadowing silhouette lurking behind her and before she could react she felt a strong arm around her waist pulling her into the shadow of the large pillar and before she could scream she felt a hand covering her mouth, muffling the sound of her shriek.

She hadn't thought she was in any danger but she was clearly wrong. All she could do was allow herself to be pulled behind the pillar, out of sight from anyone. Once out of sight the attacker spoke to her.

"Don't scream." He said in a barely audible whisper.

After this statement he released his hold on her mouth and she immediately spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, hoping to resolve this problem without violence.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." The figure said in a normal voice.

Padmé could hear the smile in his voice. She thought for a moment and then she realized she knew that voice all too well, "Anakin?"


	3. Birthday Kisses

The mysterious stranger gently released Padmé. Once she was free she whipped around to discover the identity of her attacker hoping her theory would be correct.

Padmé's gaze met eyes of a piercing blue sea. The locked with her brown orbs and they stood there holding each other through there eyes. Though Padmé already knew who those eyes belonged to she dared to search further. She came upon short blond hair that came into a braid over the man's right ear.

_I know that braid, it's _his _braid. _Padmé thought. But she didn't dare react until she drank in the whole sight of him.

She finally came upon lips that she knew she has kissed many times before. Though she wasn't touching them, she knew they were warm and welcoming. At this point she couldn't stand still any longer. She was ready to embrace the fact that her husband, Anakin was standing before her proudly and awaiting her reaction.

As if knowing she way ready, she felt his arm yank her to him. She didn't hesitate or resist against it for she knew that it was pulling her where she wanted to be. She felt there lips crash together in a kiss that said so mush more than words could about how happy she was to see him.

When the kiss was broken all that could be heard by the two star-crossed lovers was the sound of there own heavy breathing. As they both regulated their breathing, Anakin reached out and caressed Padmé's cheek with his flesh hand and ran his gloved mechanical hand through her hair.

Padmé was the first to speak, for she had so many questions.

"How are you here? I thought you were in the Outer Rim. Is this even rea-- but she was silenced by a soft kiss that proved to her this was, in fact, real. They kissed until they had to breathe and still, they were reluctant to end the kiss they both awaited so long for.

Padmé gazed up at her husband and tears of pure joy began to swell in her eyes. All that she wanted was to spend her birthday with her husband and her wish came true. He was here before her and she couldn't find any words to day that didn't come out as questions.

All Anakin was doing was smiling in triumph. His plan worked and his wife was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to say to her.

He then realized the tears that began to well in her eyes and suddenly found his voice.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

Padmé heard the concern his voice and smiled at him. Her tears were now falling down freely as she spoke.

"No, I am just so happy." I can't believe you're here." She spoke in a light voice to ease her husband's worry.

Anakin responded by gently whipping away her tears and embracing her in a hug that could only be exchange between husband and wife.

"Yes, I am here, and I am not leaving you anytime soon." Anakin spoke with pure devotion in his voice.

All of this information was overwhelming for Padmé. She was overwhelmed with happiness but deep underneath that happiness laid fear. Fear that Anakin had done something he would regret to be with her tonight. After this thought dawned on her, guilt took place of fear. She felt guilty that Anakin might have disobeyed his orders just for her.

"Anakin, how are you here? I thought you would be on some far off planet fighting in the war." Padmé spoke with a shaky voice but she was anxious to hear his answer.

"Don't worry," his lips curved up into a smile as he explained, "I didn't abandon my duties. The council felt that you needed to be protected because it would be easy for something to happen to you with all of these people here."

"They sent you alone?"

"No" his smile disappeared, "Obi-Wan is here but I am sure he will be distracted by all the security. We had to rush over here to make it in time. Which reminds me…" With that being said, Anakin caught Padmé in a searing kiss. They stood there in each other's arms and lips locked for what seemed like an eternity. Both, disregarding the fact that they needed to breathe.

Padmé was the first to break the kiss smiling as radiant as both of Tatooine's twin suns. Anakin stood there watching her gasp for air while he did the same until she finally spoke.

"What was that for?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"M'lady, that was to wish you a happy birthday. Did you forget?" Anakin answered, smiling as well at his wife's complete joy and at his own.

The truth was she did forget because she was completely consumed by thoughts of Anakin and how he was with her. She forgot that it was her birthday and that everyone in the reception hall was there on her behalf. She then thought of the many people who might be wondering where she was and she knew she had to return before anyone started searching for her. IT pained her to know that her husband was right there with her but she couldn't parade around with him. She had to continue her senatorial conversations and meet people she didn't want to know.

"Anakin, I think I should get back to the party before anyone notices I'm gone."

Anakin could hear the nerves in her voice. He knew she was worried they would be discovered.

Anakin sighed, "You're right, but I will be near and we can meet here again in thirty standard minutes."

Padmé smiled, "That sounds perfect. I promise to be here even though I might have to yell at every babbling senator here."

They both laughed at the thought and Anakin gently place a kissed on Padmé's lips. Before Padmé could say anything, Anakin had disappeared into the shadows and Padmé was all alone behind the pillar. She knew she shouldn't wallow in the grief of her husband departing because she would see him again very soon.

Padmé hoped the thirty minutes would go by quickly because she awaiting another reunion with her handsome Jedi husband. Before leaving to continue her conversations with various senators Padmé took a deep long breath and let it out shakily, and thought to herself…

_Only thirty minutes. I can wait that long. Thirty minutes until I can see Anakin again…_

* * *

Anakin used the force to sense the presence of his master. Anakin wanted to find something to occupy him so the thirty minutes would pass by quicker.

As Anakin pushed his way the vast crowd of senators chatting, dancing and enjoying their refreshments, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Padmé. He thought of the way her face looked when she surprised him and the pure love he felt radiating off of her.

_Oh, how I love her! _Anakin thought. He hadn't realized where he was going unil he bumped into a man.

"What in the blazes?" Anakin heard the man say.

The man turned to look at the person who so rudely bumped into him and interrupted his conversation. Anakin recognized the man.

"Oh, Anakin it's you," Obi-Wan said with relief in his voice, "have you checked out the security?"

"Yes master. Nothing seems to be out of order." Anakin lied. Anakin knew he should have checked the security but he wanted to see Padmé too much. Once he and his master parted, he would check everything because he wanted no harm to come to Padmé.

Obi-Wan nodded and seemed to be convinced by Anakin's lie. Obi-Wan gestured Anakin to join the conversation he was having with Captain Typho.

"Continue captain." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, there were no obvious threats against Senator Amidala, but I do feel better with you both here. With the war raging across the galaxy, no senator is safe." Captain Typho informed the two Jedi.

"Well then, for now the senator is safe and we should make ourselves inconspicuous and protect her." Obi-Wan suggested.

"With you both here, I am confident that no harm can come to Senator Amidala."

As Captain Typho finished this statement, his comlink beeped and he answered.

The hologram of a dark figure appeared. He was young and had hood covering his face. None of the three men could identify this mysterious caller and they knew that couldn't be good…


	4. Revelations

**a/n: Sorry about the lack of updates...(please don't eat my head)**

* * *

The figure spoke with the up most confidence in front of the three men who were serving as Senator Amidala's body guards. He seemed to have a cockiness that assured the three loyal men that he was not a person you would want to call you in the middle of such an important function. 

"Why hello gentlemen," the figure spoke in a mocking tone "I assume you are keeping the senator safe, as should be expected."

Captain Typho knew better than to reveal important information to a stranger who he couldn't identify. To add to his suspicions, he didn't like the way this stranger spoke of the senator and the way he carried himself.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a worried glance. They both sensed something wrong about the mysterious caller and knew that they should keep an extra eye out, no matter the outcome of the up coming conversation. The source of their uneasy feelings came from no particular location so they decided to stay focused in hope that all this would be sorted out. They were such deep in thought that they almost missed Captain Typho's question.

"May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Yes you may, but you won't get a response," the dark figure responded.

At that last statement Anakin began his search for Padmé in the crowd. His eyes passed over the dance floor. His panic grew as he checked more areas and couldn't find Padmé. He knew she was in danger from the continuing call from he hooded silhouette.

He finally found Padmé. She was being asked to dance by a dark haired man who seemed to be a few years older than her. A wave a jealousy washed over Anakin. He wanted to cut in but he knew that she would never betray him and he had more important issues to address. He had to make sure his wife was safe from all harm and that this plotting man was caught.

Anakin quickly withdrew himself from his thoughts and gave his attention to the now speaking hologram.

"…I hope that everything is secure because we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to our beloved senator. I hope no part of the security was overlooked."

Anger overcame Anakin as he listened to the figure's mocking tone. He wanted to protect Padmé from everything and he just knew that this man was a threat somehow. He felt his temper begin to simmer and he had the desire to hunt down the threat that was a danger to his love. Anakin's rainbow of emotions came to an abrupt halt as realization dawned on him. When he was consumed with thoughts of seeing Padmé, he overlooked his duty to check his part of the security. He left it wide open and he began to panic. He glanced at his master to check if he sensed his panic and to his dismay his master was glancing at him as well, with worried eyes.

Captain Typho didn't notice the silent exchange between the two Jedi, but that didn't mean that words weren't exchanged telepathically.

As master and apprentice feuded in their minds, Captain Typho responded to the mace caller's comment.

"I wouldn't try anything because we the senator is perfectly safe under our protection. I advise you to _stand down _before we are forced to take severe action." His voice showed both anger and fear.

Meanwhile the Jedi were in a dispute.

_Anakin what is wrong? I can feel your panic._ Obi-Wan asked with a concerned voice in Anakin's head.

_Nothing master, I am just trying to address the threat on Senator Amidala. I have a very bad feeling about this mysterious man. I sense danger. _Anakin replied with pure devotion to the cause in his voice.

_I know Anakin. I sense something as well. I think we should focus extra hard and keep our senses in check. Senator Amidala is an important senator in the issue of the war. We can't afford for anything to happen to her and she is also a dear friend of mine and I know she is also for you. _Obi-Wan stated while his eyes were focusing on the figure that was silent for a substantial amount of time.

_I think I should secure the area while you and Captain Typho sort this out. It would double our chances of figuring out what is really going on here. _Anakin was anxious to be close to Padmé to protect her and his thirty minutes was just about up.

_I believe that is a wise decision Anakin, check in with me as soon as you are done. You know what to do in case of an emergency. _Obi-Wan instructed.

Without another word Anakin ventured off into the crowd with great speed to make up for the lost time he had spent with Padmé. He knew that it meant keeping her safe he would miss the thirty minute meeting they planned but the dominant half of him yearned to hold her again.

_You can keep her safe either way, _A voice in his head told him.

_You must do your duty and keep her safe even though it means you cannot see her now. _Another voice rebutted. Anakin thought of it as the more sensible part of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it. He _had _to see Padmé. He knew that he could protect her better both ways and his mind was made up.

He would do a quick check of the security and see her as soon as the time for them to be parted was up and he could embrace her again.

He smirked and hoped that his security check would be enough to keep Padmé safe although he swore that he would keep her safe with every breath he had. He would die before he would let anything happen to his angel and he only hoped she knew that.

Meanwhile, back with Captain Typho and Obi-Wan…

"…the Jedi won't be enough to protect Senator Amidala." The mystery man stated.

None of this made sense to Obi-Wan. If this strange man was planning something, why would he call to the head of security and warn him. Obi-Wan had analyzed everything the stranger said. He said something about a _beloved senator_ and _some part of the security being overlooked. _

_Why would he say that? How could he know that? Anakin and I personally—_

That was when it hit him.

_Anakin was panicking and was so eager to recheck the security. But what could possibly distract him from his duties other than—_

_Padmé._

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had feelings for the young and beautiful senator and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would never break the code.

_Anakin was probably just making small talk._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He was desperate to convince himself that Anakin probably checked his part of the security.

_I am just over analyzing things. I should probably just stop thinking about this because Anakin is going to make wise decisions and will do his best to keep Senator Amidala safe. _Obi-Wan was still on his path of denial, but allowed his thoughts to return to the present.

He had no idea why Captain Typho was still talking to this stranger.

_Perhaps he is trying to track him. _Obi-Wan concluded.

"I am sorry to disappoint you _sir _but I am afraid the senator is quite safe from you," and with that statement Captain Typho hung up on the mysterious caller but his eyes were still glued to the comlink. He continued to click buttons but his face twisted into a disappointed frown.

"Master Kenobi, I am afraid the connection was untraceable," the captain didn't try to cloak his worry, "I think we should warn the senator about this uprising."

"I don't think we should worry the senator on her birthday just yet. My padwan is taking care of this situation and we should double the security until we find the source of this threat. I am sure Senator Amidala has enough stress. Now if you will excuse me, I should tend to my part of the security."

With that statement, Obi-Wan left Captain Typho to give orders to the rest of the security force. Obi-Wan was soon invisible and lost in the crowd.

* * *

"General Grievous, what are your orders?" The hooded figure asked his employer. 

"Make the snatch and I want her alive." General Grievous ordered with a raspy voice.

"Yes, general."

And with that the hologram of the droid army general disappeared and the hooded figure left for his speeder and set his destination for the Ballroom of the Grand Opera House…


	5. Warnings

Anakin raced trough each corridor hoping to make up for the mistakes he made because he knew that the expense was on Padmé part. He walked into every room, even the spare room's that were used to house special guests for their stay on Coruscant. He didn't care if he was invading people's privacy because he had to do all he could to keep his angel safe.

He sensed no danger in any part of his assigned portion of the Opera House. Anakin trusted his senses and knew the danger was not near but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made him nervous because Anakin knew that Padmé's safety was at stake.

It reminded him of the awful feeling after Padmé fell out of the Clone transporter on their way to face Count Dooku. Anakin recalled the same stomach dropping feeling from that very moment nearly months ago.

_I can't let that happen again. _Anakin promised himself he would let no danger come to Padmé. _Not in this situation, not _ever.

Back in the ballroom Padmé ended her very extensive dance with the eager gentlemen who did not even attempt to hide the attraction he felt towards her.

_If Anakin ever finds out he will he would do something he would regret. _

Padmé knew how jealous Anakin could be and knew that it was better if he didn't find out about the dance she shared with another man.

Aside from her mingling with fellow senators and dancing with male strangers, Padmé was counting the moments until her perpetual time away from Anakin would infact come to an end and she could suggle in his embrace once again. For her the nice was passing by slowly and it was partially good and bad for her.

She only wished that Anakin didn't have to leave directly after the party, for she wanted to spend more time with him afterwards when he knew they would truly be alone.

The owners of the Opera House provided a room for her to stay in for the night as a personal gift and also as a thank you to her for choosing the Opera House as the venue to host her birthday ball.

After realizing how close privacy was for her and Anakin a mischievous thought came into her head.

_Perhaps Anakin and I would be able to sneak away without being noticed. _

Senator Mon Mothma searched for Senator Amidala throughout the crowd of Coruscant's elite. She wasn't able to speak to her colleague the entire evening and hoped she would be able to grab the senator away from her celbration for a quick conversation.

Mon Mothma found Padmé in the midst of the crowd in some what of a daze. She quickly dashed and dogged other quests and made her way to her friend hastily.

Struggling to keep her breathing normal after the quick dash, Senator Mothma greeted her fellow senator.

"Senator Amidala, I am so glad I could find you. I wan to wish you a very happy birthday."

This statement brought Padmé out of her reverie and Padmé regained her composure.

"Oh, Senator Mothma thanks you very much. I hope you are enjoying the party." Padmé asked, relieved that she finally found someone who she could have a conversation with devoid of the politics of the war that was currently raging across the galaxy.

"I am having a wonderful time. The music id wonderful and the food is phenomenal. Is it from Naboo?"

"Actually it is. My family had it transported here knowing that I love the food from my home planet." Padmé felt relaxed even more and was content that she was having a pleasant conversation with her friends.

_This will make the time away from Anakin go quicker. _Padmé thought.

As if reading her thoughts Anakin rushed through the crowd appearing to be in a hurry. He deep in thought and didn't realize that he was on a crash course with Senator Mon Mothma.

"Oh my goodness." The drink in the senator hand nearly spilt.

_I seem to have a knack for bumping into people today. _Anakin thought wryly.

"My apologies Senator." Anakin then noticed the person Senator Mothma was in conversation with.

Anakin locked gazes with Padmé.

Senator Mothmasaw the exchange between the two and decided to introduce them, clearly not knowing that they knew each other all too well.

"Senator Amidala, I would like you to meet Anakin Skywalker." Senator Mothma stated bluntly.

Anakin and Padmé both laughed inwardly at the fact that the senator didn't know anything about Anakin and Padmé's "friendship" as it was discussed in public. Most people believed Anakin and Padmé to be good friends and they both now knew that Senator Mothma had not heard much about it.

Anakin planned to play along with this turn of events and took advantage o f the situation.

"Nice to meet you Senator Amidala," Anakin said with a husky, low voice, "May I say that you look beautiful tonight."

Padmé was surprised at Anakin's actions. She believed that he wanted to keep their marriage a secret. It was then that she noticed the look in his eyes. He looked at her with the glint in his eyes that he had that day in her apartment when they were leaving for Naboo to escape the seemingly endless attacks of assassins.

His gaze made her uncomfortable but only because they were in public.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you as well." Padmé replied simply.

Mon Mothma suddenly felt awkward. The "third wheel" feeling crept up upon her and decided it would be better that she should leave Anakin and Padmé alone.

She quickly excused herself from the awkward situation.

At Senator Mon Mothma's departure, Padmé let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Anakin sensed her nervousness and laughed at his wife's blunt edginess. His laughter quickly halted as a revelation hit him. _Padmé is still in danger._

"Padmé, I need to—

But Padmé cut him off.

"Anakin, why did you do that? You should have told he we already knew each other. Do you want to inform everyone at the party that we are married?"

Anakin wanted to laugh at his wife's outburst but he knew that would only upset her more. _I need to warn her._

"Padmé, there is something important I need to tell you."

Padmé quickly became focused and concerned. "What is it?" Padmé's voice showered pure interest.

Anakin continued, "Someone contacted Captain Typho. We don't know who he is and we couldn't trace the transmition," Padmé didn't say anything so he continued, "We aren't sure of anything yet but I have a bad feeling about it."

Padmé's eyes left Anakins gaze to look at the floor. She pondered what Anakin said. HE sensed fear begin to blossom inside of her. _I don't want to worry her._

"I shouldn't tell you anymore now, but I will tell you when we are in a somewhat private place."

All Padmé could do was nod in response. _I shouldn't worry too much. They don't know that much about it yet. I should relax. I know Anakin would never let anything happen. _Padmé trusted Anakin with her life.

Padmé pushed aside her feelings of fear and she thought of something happy. _I am going to be with Anakin again in two minutes._ She thought with excitement.

As these various thoughts dawned on her, she didn't notice Anakin slip into the crowd. When she noticed she felt alone again but started counting the seconds until she would be with him again.

Padmé stood alone in the middle of guests there to honor her for a few seconds until she set off to kill the time she had to waste by mingling…

* * *

"General Grievous, ETA to the Opera House, two standard mintues."

The hologram of General Grievous spoke commandingly "Do not fail me."

And with that the hologram disappeared leaving the hooded figure alone to pilot the speeder…

* * *

**a/n: Sorry, I know not alot happened, but the next chapter will be posted much sooner.**


	6. Thoughts of Dreamy Eyes

**I know i need to update more (sorry)**

* * *

The glass of Nubian wine was shaking in Padmé's hand. Her anxiety was getting the best of her as she waited for the moment she could be reunited with Anakin. She hadn't seen him since their first meeting and didn't expect to run into him; for she assumed he was as stressed as she was from the threat her security team had recived.

_Don't worry, everything will be okay. Anakin is your strong, protective husband. He won't let anything happen to you. _A voice of reason in Padmé assured.

Since she last counted she still had thirty seconds to use before she was to meet Anakin in their "secret spot".

Padmé used those thirty seconds to let her mind ponder the dreaded threat on her safety. It made no sense to her

_I have no enemies I know of because I am trying to end this war as quickly as possible so the republic can return to its normal priorities and for the jedi to return safe which, of course, included Anakin. The only one seeking harm on me would be someone oriented with the separatists. _Realizing the obvious, Padmé gave up in defeat. She had a matter of seconds until she departed for her meeting with Anakin.

…_4-3-2-1. _With that thought Padmé departed her location at the refreshment table and headed to their secluded spot behind the pillar. She hoped that she would go unnoticed as she scurried through the crowd of people gathered for an occasion in her honor. That was going to be difficult.

"Senator Amidala!" Padmé heard someone call from behind her. She rolled her eyes out of frustration and put on her smiling politician's mask for the unknown guest.

When Padmé turned she found a tall black haired young man standing behind her. The first thing she noticed was his light green eyes. They reminded her of Naboo in the beginning of spring. Everything was _just_ beginning to flourish in the coming good weather but the plants weren't a rich green but rather a light, gentle green showing you that the flora was at the start of its seasonal life.

The eyes also reminded her of someone. She couldn't recall who but she could never forget eyes like that. She hardly noticed she was staring when the beholder of the crystal green eyes finally spoke.

"It's been so long, Padmé," Padmé was startled at the familiarity used by him. She must have known him. "Age has only made you more beautiful." With that statement the man reached for her hand and gave it a light kiss that matched the gentleness of his eyes.

The feel of his lips on her skin made her think of her childhood.

…_his name was Palo. He was a few years older than I. _

…_he had dark hair, dreamy eyes._

Padmé tried to contain it but she just couldn't "PALO!"

The man smiled at Padmé because he was so glad she remembered him.

"I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" Padmé was so excited to see her good friend. Only after she asked him the question did she realize she had to be somewhere else. She wanted to scold herself for not thinking of her previous engagement.

"…been painting many Naboo landscapes which kept me grounded on Naboo for quite awhile."

She had to respond quickly and leave as soon as possible.

"That sounds wonderful Palo. I'm so sorry but I've heard there are some issues concerning party details. I must attend to them as quickly as I can so I'm afraid we will have to continue this conversation some other time."

"Of course m'lady." He bowed before her and disappeared quickly much to Padmé's relief.

She stalked to the pillar and took a deep breath before entering into the shadows which shielded the two star-crossed lovers.

No words were spoken among the two at first. Padmé ran into the waiting arms of Anakin and received a needy kiss which showed Padmé the worry he held for her. The reality of the situation hit her with more of an impact this time. She now knew she was in great danger.

It was Padmé who broke the kiss to demand what was going on.

"Anakin what's the matter? You kissed me as if it is the last time you will see me."

Anakin turned away from Padmé so she could not see the look of torture in his eyes and the quivering of his lip as thoughts of what could happen to Padmé that night flased through his mind. He couldn't show her his weakness for it would only worry her and it was her birthday celebration.

Anakin spoke with is back turned, "The transmission is virtually untraceable," feeling repetitive he continued, "it is extremely dangerous for you. I don't trust anyone else with your security but I following you like a shadow will only raise suspicion."

"I understand Anakin," she said as she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort, "You don't have to hide from me."

Unable to hide his feelings anymore, Anakin burst. "I know you understand but you don't realize _how_ much I worry," He turned to face her, "when you didn't come on time, I was going out of my mind. I thought you were hurt and part of me wanted to seach relentlessly for you but the rational part of me stayed here and figured you were occupied at the moment. I can't lose you Padmé."

Padmé saw the unshed tears gathering in his eyes. The emotion in his voice only made her love him more for how much he cared and didn't hide himself around her.

Padmé grabbed the back of Anakin's neck to have his full attention. She gazed deep into his deep cerulean eyes. Though Palo had dreamy eyes, Anakin's made her soul melt any time her brown eyes met his blue ones. She knew she could see the lake at Varykino shining in his eyes every time she even glanced at them for a split second. Anakin held the eyes that made her feel every emotion at once.

"Listen to me Anakin," She spoke softly but sternly, "I can take care of myself. If anything happens to me you can lock me in a tower in the outer rim to ensure my safety."

At that comment Anakin smiled a true flash of white. Padmé was glad that she could lighten the mood even though she wasn't so sure nothing would happen to her.

_As long as Anakin is calm. _Padmé thought.

Watching him smile his smile that always left her breathless made her smile with him. She had the sudden desire to kiss him and knew he wouldn't mind if she did.

Padmé, with her hand still at Anakin's neck, pulled him down to her for a kiss that took him by surprise. He was still smiling while they we kissing. His somber state obviously lost, the couple tasted each other's lips without a care until Anakin sensed distress coming form his master.

He quickly broke the kiss. Padmé was shocked at his swift conlusion to a kiss that was as spectacular as their previous one.

"I'm sorry Padmé, Obi-Wan is looking for me with some urgent news." A look of sorrow made it's presence on Anakin's face. "I will return back here in thirty standard minutes."

"I will be here," was Padmé's quick reply.

Anakin kissed Padmé on the lips tenderly before departing in search of his master.

Once again, Padmé was alone.

Anakin was slightly upset that his time with Padmé was interrupted but if his senses were correct, and they usually were, his master had something urgent to tell him.

As soon as Anakin spotted Obi-Wan he broke out running.

"Master, I sensed your distress. Do you have important news?" Anakin simply asked.

"Anakin! Where in the blazes have you been.? Oh, never mind. With some meditation I have discovered that the mysterious caller is strong in the force. He has the ability to cloak his presence and manipulate the force. He is not as talented as a Jedi but I sense some dark power in him."

Different emotions shot across Anakin's face. The main ones were shock and worry. Anakin had to find Padmé. She was in even more danger now.

* * *

Padmé still stood where Anakin and she had last conversed. She felt empty again.

_Think positive Padmé. _A voice of reason told her.

_I will find Palo and catch up with him. _She was about to leave walk from behind the pillar when a rather large hand grabbed her by the forearm.

She turned around but she fell into unconsciousness after feeling another hand on her forehead willing her to sleep…


	7. Beauty That Captivates

**IM BAAAACKK! i just decided that its about time i continue this story. **

**I'll hopefully be updating much more now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin sped through the crowds of the schmoozing, Senators and highly esteemed guests at the Gala for his wife's birthday. He was searching far and wide frantically and desperately.

Any onlooker would think that he was a mad man who just lost a bet at the sabaac tables looking to blow off some steam, but there was a motive to Anakin's dashing about. He was determined to find his wife and secure her safety before something looming and dangerous happened to her.

The sweat beaded down Anakin's forehead as he ran about the massive room. Many disapproving grunts and groans were coming from those who were unlucky enough to stand in his way. He was a man on a mission and nothing would stand in his way.

When finally is search came up empty, Anakin was in an extreme state of panic.

_If she was here I would be able to see her. Why can't I find her?! _Anakin's mind raced.

He tried to calm himself by coming up with alternatives to why she was not in his line of sight.

_She must be in the refresher. _Was one thought that soothed his racing pulse but when Anakin reached out in the force to find her presence he could not sense her, which meant only two things:

She was being cloaked by another force sensitive being

Or

She was dead.

At the second thought, Anakin shuddered and dismissed it. In his mind she could not be dead, he would have never let that happen. If she was dead, he knew he would feel her go between that amazing bond in the force.

Which left only one alternative:

She had been kidnapped by the force sensitive "man" that had contacted them earlier.

This did not seem any better to Anakin and he began to collapse. He felt completely useless and powerless because he could not sense where Padmé was, or if she was all right.

The only thing he could think of doing was to find Obi-Wan and inform him of the Sentor's disapperance. He inwardly kicked himself for needing Obi-Wan to protect Padmé, he inwardly kicked himself repeatedly.

Anakin located his master's presence and raced toward it as fast as he could without using his force powers, until he finally looked upon Obi-Wan's face.

"Master!" Anakin urgently called out.

Due to the tone of Anakin's voice, Obi-Wan immediately gave his attention to its source.

"What is it Anakin?" The concern in Obi-Wan's voice was evident and this gave Anakin the reassurance he needed to explain the situtation.

"The Senator, she's..." It was difficult for Anakin to choke out his next word,"…missing." The pain Anakin was feeling because of the recent turn of events was poured into that one word.

Obi-Wan's face transformed from that of it's usual composure to one of panic and concern. He began shouting orders to the security staff that surrounded him to secure the premises and not to let anyone out of the building. He asked Anakin no questions of how he knew the Senator was missing because his only concern was to find Senator Amidala alive as well as her capture.

Meanwhile in the landing bay…

A hooded figure was rushing through the landing bay with body over its shoulder. No one would assume it was a body because the landing bay was dark and the bundle of weight did not seem to be putting up a struggle of any kind.

The figure was smirking and could barley contain his laughter at how easy this job was.

He knew that by now the ignorant Jedi would finally be getting wind of the fact that Senator Amidala was no longer in attendance to her own Gala. This thought made his legs pick up speed as he raced to his dark green speeder.

Once there, he placed the sleeping Senator in the back while pulling out a gag and some rope from the floor of he speeder.

He pulled the gag around her mouth, securing it behind her head and he tied rope around her ankles and wrists.

"Nothing personal, M'lady" He said to her mock-tenderly.

While doing this he noticed how beautiful the women he was kidnapping was. At seeing her face, he was awestruck by her full lips and high cheekbones. Though her eyes were closed, he assumed they were just as beautiful as the rest of her face.

He stood there admiring her for a bit. Though this new revelation was tender and sweet, it did not throw off Senator Amidala's capture off from doing his job or being cruel as he was supposed to.

He smirked under the cowl of his hood and ran a finger lightly across her jaw bone.

"Well, it seems that I am stuck with a very lovely women," the man talked as if someone could hear him, "I just hope that when they're done with you, they'll let me keep you for myself"

With that said, the figure kissed the lovely sleeping lady on the forehead and climbed into the front of the speeder and sped away into the sea of speeders that filled the coruscanty night sky.


	8. Call Me Zeil

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while! But i had a sudden inspiration to write today so i did! and i think i wrote quite alot, well more than i usually do. ENJOY!**

* * *

The Grand Opera house was bustling with music and voice, voices of high-class guests, consisting of ambassadors, senators, princes, queens and kings. Even Jedi were in attendance to this grand event. Everyone that was supposed to be there was. All except one.

The guest of honor.

Senator Amidala was now missing for ten standard minutes and despite these recent events, the party in her honor was going strong with no sign of feigning. Though this may be insulting to, it was exactly how Obi-Wan wanted it to be.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of all of the guard in attendance to the gala minus those who were securing the premises. By his side was his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The pair was currently briefing them all on the situation concerning the senator from Naboo.

"Ten standard minutes ago, my apprentice informed me of the disappearance of Senator Amidala. The building has been locked down, but the squadron currently standing by has informed me that one speeder has left docking bay 3372. The speeder was unidentified and the amount of passengers were unknown." Obi-Wan explain in is Coruscatni accent.

"We believe this man," Anakin added while pulling out a holo of the cloaked figure in that previously contacted them, "has kidnapped the senator, for reasons currently unknown." That being said Anakin held the holo up and displayed it to all of the guards.

"He is believed to be human from what we can make of this holo of him, but as you can see not much is displayed in this holo." Obi-Wan added. "He is believed to be a high threat and we must retrieve the senator from him at all costs. Also, he may be in league with the seperatist forces, which makes this mission even more urgent." With every word that left Obi-Wan's mouth Anakin became more and more anxious to get out there and hunt down this mysterious man for wrenching his angel away from him. Anakin was ready to fight all of the seperatist forces to get to Padmé.

"My apprentice and I will be going down to the landing bay in which the unauthorized speeder departed to see if we can gather any information. We expect a squadron on every level and in every corridor. Try your best to be inconspicuous and not disturb the guest because if it is a seperatist matter, we do not want panic in the senate." Obi-Wan's voice cracked on the word seperatist. He hoped with all his being that this affair had nothing to do with the seperatist because that would mean that the journey ahead would be much more rigorous than expected.

"Clone reinforcements on planet have been called in and will be joining you on the security details. Dismissed" With that said the guards dispersed to their posts on security with thoughts in their head swirling around Senator Amidala and theorizing what happened to her.

Anakin and Obi-Wan departed from the ballroom and headed for the landing bay. All the way Anakin's mind was racing. All his thoughts were on Padmé and he was straining himself in trying to sense her. His face was contorted into one of pure determination and it looked as though he was about to break into a sprint, which in reality was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted just get to the landing bay. Part of him thought that when he got there, Padmé would be standing there with open arms and say she was fine. Every part of him itched to make that true but a tiny part of him, screamed loud and clear, that that was a delusion and it would not be true. His heart lurched at the revelation but accepted it.

At that moment nothing in his world mattered more than rescuing Padmé. Not the war. Not keeping their marriage from the Jedi. Not himself. All he could see was Padmé. He saw images of her running through the meadow at Varkykino, of her and how beautiful she looked at their wedding, of her smiles, of her kisses. And finally, of her laying on the ground on some unknown planet, lifeless. Hitting him like an entire Republican flagship, Anakin broke out into a run. He disregarded Obi-Wan's shouts after him. He just ran. He ran as fast as he could. The delusion of Padmé being in the landing bay still fresh in his mind, as well as the one with her laying dead on the ground.

_NOO!!_ Anakin's mind screamed in protest. _ I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!_

Anakin kept running. He ran with the desperateness of all Coruscant displayed on his face and weighted on his heart. He needed to see his angel. He _had_ to.

Anakin came to an abrupt stop when he reached the empty landing bay. He stood there empty. His delusion was wrong. His angel was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't here and he felt nothing. Anakin felt no presences. He couldn't sense the events of what happened here ten minutes ago. It was as erased from the force as was all of Anakin's hope with these turn of events.

Obi-Wan frantically ran into the landing bay about one minute after Anakin had arrived.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice was dripping with authority but had a hint of concern at his apprentice's unusual behavior.

At hearing Obi-Wan's voice, Anakin was pulled out of his reverie but didn't turn around. He just stood there staring at the empty hangar blankly.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated, less harshly. "Anakin, what was that?" Referring to his sudden outburst in the corridor.

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's concern for Senator Amidala, and he knew how close of friends they were. It made sense to Obi-Wan but he also sensed fear coming off of Anakin in waves. _Fear for her well-being?_ Obi-Wan deliberated. Obi-Wan was content with thinking that. _Obviously. Why else would Anakin be afraid?_

Obi-Wan's pondering was brought to a halt by the sound of Anakin's voice.

"I thought that the mission should be put into action as soon as possible" Anakin's voice was composed ironically die to his current state of mind. "Senator Amidala must be rescued as soon as possible. She is a great asset to the Republic and the senate cannot afford to lose her." _Neither can I._ He added silently.

"I agree." Obi-Wan sensed the sincerity of Anakin's words. "But there is nothing more we can do now but wait to be contacted, I'm sorry, Anakin" Obi-Wan said stated, and hated himself for saying it, even though he knew it was true.

Anakin willed tears not to fall from his eyes at Obi-Wan's statement but he also knew it was true. After composing himself, Anakin stood up straight, squared his shoulders and turned on his heels abruptly, leaving the landing bay and heading back to the ballroom.

His angel needed him to be strong. She need him to be the Chosen One, and he would not fail her.

Meanwhile, in a hangar bay in the lower levels of Coruscant…

Off-world hangar bay 566438 was buzzing with the voices of the lowly scum of Coruscant, in contrast to the gala occurring at the Grand Opera House. Speeders were constantly going and coming along with deep space vessels harboring passengers or goods, which were either legal or smuggled. This particular hangar bay was home to some of the most crime in the capital, which allowed many criminals to get on to and off of the system undetected.

One certain criminal among the bunch rushed with more fervor than any currently occupying the hangar.

With his face distorted by his midnight cloak, he scurried through the hangar, with a package over his shoulder. It appeared to be wrapped in a sack of some kind and was quite large. He was headed away from the dark green speeder in which he arrived in and was head towards what look like a large refugee transport. Staying unnoticed by any of the scum around him, he made his way to the awaiting transport.

With the package on his shoulder and a single bag of luggage in tow, the man boarded the huge transport, not needing to show any information, and settled into a dark corner of the giant main chamber of the ship.

He laid down all of his luggage and settled into the isolated corner. He sent out waves of danger to anyone who dare come within twenty feet of him, which made them change their mind about settling near him. Once the transport took off, the man along with many on the transport set up a tent or block for privacy.

With his tent set up, the man began unwrapping his package. This revealed Padmé Amidala in a content slumber.

The man smiled at her when he was able to see her face again. Also a thought filled his mind. _We have this whole voyage to ourselves._ This made his smile even broader on his face.

With that large grin still on his face, he sat there watching the senator sleep, until she started moving and her eyes fluttered open.

Padmé woke up with a massive headache and intended to massage her temples with her hands but found she couldn't.

_What?_ Padmé thought with concern.

Opening her eyes and looking down at her hands, she saw they were bound in front of her. She looked around to survey her surroundings and tried to ask where she was when she heard her muffled voice, and realized she was gagged. Then, panic struck.

"Calm down." Padmé heard a deep voice tell her commandingly and cockily.

Padmé turned her eyes toward the source of this voice and saw the man who told her to calm down smiling at her.

_No, he's smiling in conquest. _Padmé realized.

A wave of pain struck her and reminded her of her very prominent headache. At the pain, Padmé let a moan escape her mouth accidentally.

"Don't worry the pain will go away…" The man said, amused, "eventually."

Padmé glared at him and her mind demanded to know whom this person was. Considering the circumstanced she figured that she'd been kidnapped which frightened her much more than she would admit.

"Who are you?" Padmé tried to say, but the sound was contorted by the gag.

The man chuckled at it and responded, "Hmm."

The man seemed as though he was contemplating what he was going to say. _Making up a name, I assume. _Padmé concluded.

"You can call me…Zeil," the man, now deemed Zeil, smiled at himself in contentment, "Yes, that's suting for now."

Zeil made a motion towards Padmé and she back away with as much motion as she was capable of.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking the gag off," Zeil said surprisingly reassuringly, "You don't need it at the moment."

With that said, Padmé let her captor take the gag off and took in a large breath as if she was going to scream. But the blaster that Zeil pulled out immediately silenced her.

"I wouldn't try anything, Senator"

Zeil became menacing again.

"Why hide under your cloak? You seem like a man who is cocky enough to be flamboyant" Padmé remarked harshly, her voice was full of vehement.

Zeil smiled but underneath he was deeply enraged by her comment. _How dare she speak to me like that!_

"Are you sure you just don't want to look at my handsome face? I bet even you couldn't resist" Zeil liked this game. He liked it a lot.

Padmé rolled her eyes dramatically at him. She was disgusted but was still aware of the blaster being held very blatantly in Zeil's hand. So, Padmé was content to sit there in silence if it meant her safety, the reality of the situation hitting her hard and fast. She tried to remember what happened before she was kidnapped and then she remembered her husband.

_Anankin!_ Padmé remembered seeing him suddenly and her heart filling with joy.

_I just get you back and now I've lost you again._ Padmé's heart sank in sorrow and tears filled her eyes. She forced them back with much effort not wanting to look weak in front of this mysterious man.

Not happy with the silence from his beautiful captive, Zeil tried to start up another conversation.

"So what can I call someone as beautiful as you?" Zeil wanted to hear of her voice thought it was her body he was more interested in.

Padmé just curled up and pulled her need up to her chest and stayed completely silent.

Zeil was frustrated with this woman and wanted to have a name to call her. He waited got a response but when none were given he lost his temper. Zeil moved closer to her and slapped her hard across the face. Padmé yelped in pain, her headache worsening because of this and Zeil whispered harshly in her ear "You will answer me."

Thought stated in a whisper, the words were harsh enough to fill Padmé with enough fear to get her to answer.

"Padmé" Padmé answered quietly.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Zeil said as though talking to a child. He stood and looked down on Padmé who was avoiding looking at him by looking at the fabric of the tent opposite him.

"I am going to get us some supper. There is no where to go so don't you dare try to escape." Zeil said menacingly with a finger pointed in Padmé's face. With that said Zeil departed the tent and left Padmé with her thoughts.

Padmé decided she would not dare try to defy him.


End file.
